The present invention relates to hand carts, and relates more particularly to a collapsible hand cart which can be conveniently extended out or collapsed by moving the driving mechanism in the Z-axis direction to move the steering mechanisms between the X-axis direction and the Y-axis direction.
Regular hand carts are commonly of the fixed type comprised of a base frame supported on wheels, a carrier fixedly secured to the base frame for carrying things, and a handle fixedly secured to the base frame for moving it. Because these hand carts are not collapsible, they occupy much storage space when not in use. There is known a folding hand cart having a folding carrier which can be turned between the operative position and the non-operative (collapsed) position. Because the wheels and the handle are not collapsible, this structure of folding hand cart still needs much storage space when it is not used.